The present invention relates generally to an improved storage apparatus and method for storage and management of food grains, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of substantially duplicating the natural environment of grain exposed in the open air by providing improved and efficient ventilation of the stored grain within the storage structure.
In the field of bulk storage of grain, it is generally assumed that when grain moistures are below a fixed arbitrary level, the grain is safe from deterioration. Grain is generally dried to a given level and left in storage until used or sold.
Those concerned with bulk storage of food grains know that neglect of the grain in storage can result in gross deterioration of the stored grain. The moisture in the stored grain localizes in the upper portion of the grain mass and generally towards the center. Also, moisture accumulates in the interface between the grain mass and the bin wall due to condensation. These areas of localized moisture provide the conditions that encourage mold and bacterial infestation.
Bin structures and storage techniques heretofore employed are capable of controlling the buildup of localized moisture by ventilating the stored grain with a throughput of atmospheric air. This method of ventilation, however, can result in overdrying and overheating of the grain. The undesirable results of overdrying and overheating are discussed in detail in Steffen's patent application Ser. No. 422,760, filed Dec. 7, 1973 and patent application Ser. No. 642,577, filed Dec. 19, 1975.
Evacuation of the heat and moisture from the space above the stored grain, without allowing a throughput of atmospheric air, substantially eliminates the danger of overdrying and overheating the grain. Steffen teaches this technique as a portion of the process of co-pending patent application Serial No. 642,577. However, the problem of localized moisture at the point of contact between the bin wall and the stored grain as well as the problem of a moisture differential between the top and bottom of the grain mass still exists.
One of the most critical problems in the management of stored grain is to provide an environment that will yield uniform high quality grain.